Mistletoe
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Drago has returned and has his eyes on revenge on a certain dragon rider will he succeed or fail
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was just after the battle with Drago and His former Alpha dragon attacking the Village of berk and it was a battle of great losses. The mad Viking went down into the waters with the dragon that he brought to ensure his Victory and wasn't seen on berk or anywhere near its waters. Unfortunatly Drago had indeed survived and was floating in the ocean with little strength until a stray boat came acrossed him and fished him out of the waters.

"Whats all this then mister, don't you know its not safe to drift in the ocean now with those pesky speed stingers being able to run on water in all" the sailor said.

Drago woke with thoughts of revenge burning in his mind he looked to the bearded sailor and said "Wheres this boat heading to".

The sailor scratched his beard and said "Well this boats heading south i'm going to be collecting some ink for a young Viking".

The sailor gave out his hand unknowing who he was fishing out of the water. Drago sat regaining his strength and the sailor handed him some food.

Drago looked around as he ate seeing barrels of different items from outside the region and saw a barrel of a green herb with odd colored berries. He looked at and remembered seeing the plant before and what it was used for.

"So sorry to be late on introductions my name is trader Johann pleasure to meet you sir?" Johann said with a grin.

"You don't need my name cause soon all across these waters people will know the name of the man you brought Berk and its Chief to its knees" Drago said with an evil grin that gave Johann a bad feeling.

Drago then pushed Johann out of the boat and set sails and turned the boat in the direction of Berk.

"Oy what's all this then, this is worse then the time Dagur the deranged Stole my ship" Johann said in anger watching his ship sail away.

Meanwhile on Berk Hiccup was busy with his new Chief duties which were eased thanks to his friends and Toothless. Everything was going smoothly in Berk Toothless got the new wild dragons to head back to dragon island and Valka along with Fishlegs led the others to Dragons edge.

Suddenly Hiccup heard a villager screaming he ran and lept on to Toothless and they went to see who was in trouble when the saw Bucket and Mulch over by a hut and Buckets hands were gripping tight on his bucket.

"Bucket come on now is there a storm coming , now don't lie cause obviously its getting tighter" Mulch said as he tried to console his friend.

"Mulch whats wrong with Bucket?" Hiccup said as he sat on top of Toothless concerned.

"Well Chief his buckets getting tighter and by his screaming and the looks of him its a rough storm coming and soon".

"No , no i don't want another storm that last one buried us to our necks in snow" Bucket shouted.

Hiccup thought for a moment wishing his father was still here "Okay everyone , Storms coming and its a big one move all dragons to the stables and Animals to the barn and start weather proofing it maybe a long night ahead of us".

"Mulch i need you to monitor Bucket we need to know if the storm will get worse" Hiccup said as he pointed to the tightening bucket on Buckets head.

Mulch saluted and said "Come on Bucket while we keep an eye on the bucket lets get those animals inside".

Astrid walked over to Hiccup "Not bad Chief keep up the good work".

"Astrid , do you think Gothi made the right decision on making me chief?" Hiccup said with a slight crack in his voice.

"Hiccup don't do that to yourself you are a good leader and will make a great chief its your first day" Astrid said as she rested her hands on Hiccup's Shoulders.

Hiccup sighed and the two Viking walked over to the edge of the village while the rest fallowed Hiccup's orders. She looked to Hiccup's face seeing doubt and sadness like the time Toothless left on snoggletog.

"Hiccup? its not just being Chief that has you worried is it" Astrid said as she knew he was going through a'lot.

"Well i found my mom who i thought was dead , my dad is gone and i was made the chief so you could say i kinda do feel a little overwhelmed by it" Hiccup said as he looked out across the waters.

"Well that's okay you have your mom so that takes some of the dragon training off your work load , Gobber said he would help you any time you need his help with being Chief and Toothless and i are here for you like now when your feeling so overwhelmed".

Hiccup listening to his Girlfriends words began to make the young Chief feel more confident and they stood up and joined the Village as they worked on the Village. They ran past Snotlout and Spitelout who were busy fixing up their place and saw Astrid's uncle Finn nailing down the windows.

Astrid looked to her Uncle and said "Hey uncle Finn need help any help?".

Her uncle looked to his niece and Hiccup and smiled and said "if you think you can help me nail down some shingles on the top, blasted Drago and his dragons ice put a hole in the roof and i need to put the new shingles on before the storm comes".

Hiccup grabbed a hammer and nails and called to his dragon. Toothless lifted Hiccup up and got him on the roof while Astrid handed him shingles to nail down.

"Great Odin's ghost Astrid i thought id never see the day when you bring your boyfriend home let alone your boyfriend being the Chief and skilled with a hammer" Finn said with a cheerful laugh.

Astrid gave her uncle an eye roll whiling smiling and watched Hiccup as he worked and handed him shingles when ready.

While off the outskirts of Berk Drago was scheming and grabbed the herbs from the stolen boat and grounded up the berries and leaves into a fine paste and watering it down turning the paste into a liquid.

"This mix of Mistletoe will put that dragon master on a one way boat to Valhalla" Drago said with a crooked evil smile.

As the sinister viking worked he looked up into the sky seeing clouds as black as night were rolling in and were heading in Berks direction he knew a storm was coming and judging by the looks of the clouds it was a bad one. He quickly steered the boat to Berks direction in hopes of making it before the storm hits.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was a most harsh and severe night on Berk the rain poured heavy and winds blew so hard not even the strongest of dragons dared take to the sky on this night. All the towns people and dragons to shelter inside but there was one who dared brave the storm and climbed up up the rocky cliffs of berk to make his way to the destination he sought.

Everyone slept that night except for one lone Shield Maiden. Astrid was awake in her room while Stormfly slept in her stable,she couldn't rest something was making her feel unease. Back out in the storm Drago made to to the edge of Berk. He looked up the vast cliff he grabbed a bag putting the bottle of Mistletoe in it and began to climb.

After the harsh struggle he was weary from the climb he looked to the town seeing half the village was destroyed by what looked to have been from the battle. Houses destroyed and covered in thick ammounts of ice and some looked repaired and storm proof he looked around and made his way to the house on the hill that looked over the rest of the village.

Meanwhile Astrid looked out her window and watched the winds and rain whip through Berk. Something caught her eye a tall dark figure making its way to Hiccups house she could not make out what it was but the light from the house made it out to be rather large she wondered who it could have been. She got dressed and grabbed her axe and was about to go out when her uncle Finn stopped her.

"Astrid?...have you gone daft child even the dragons know to stay inside during this fowl storm" Finn said to his niece in concern.

"Yes i know uncle but i spotted a mysterious figure heading for Hiccups house" Astrid said as she put her boots on.

"Are you sure its not just the Chief heading home after checking on the dragons Astrid?" Finn said scratching his head.

"Yes the figure was too big to be Hiccup , besides that Hiccup would never go into such a storm" Astrid said as she picked up her axe and was heading out the door.

Finn knew there was no stopping Astrid when she was determind he grabbed his axe and fallowed her. They dared through the storm for everyone knew Hoffersons were truly fearless. They made their way through the wind and rain braving the storm to Hiccups house.

Inside Drago crept up the stares to the Chiefs room and saw Hiccup like his Nightfury sound a sleep. Drago walked over to the Nightfury and laid a bowl and in it was a large sum of dragon nip. he lit the contents of the bowl with a candle and the aroma filled the room and the Nightfury did not budge instead slept even more peaceful then before. After the Drago was done with the dragon it made he made his way over to Hiccup.

From a battered old bag Drago pulled out the bottle and he popped the cork with his teeth and opened Hiccups mouth so carefully it would not wake him up. He poured the bottles contents into Hiccup's mouth suddenly there was a loud bang coming from down stairs. The noise startled Hiccup and all he could see was a giant figure but suddenly he started feeling ill.

"They must be upstairs come on Uncle" a females voice came from down stares.

Footsteps were heard coming quickly up the stares but before Drago could do anything more Astrid and her Uncle burst through the door axes raise.

"Hiccup!, get away from him" Astrid said seeing the figure leaning over her boyfriend. She was about to charge when her Uncle lit a lantern. The light from the lantern filled the room and Drago was revealed.

"DRAGO! , What did you do to Hiccup?" Astrid shouted in anger seeing Hiccup growing paler by the looked to the withered shell of the former selfproclaimed dragon master.

"Hahaha getting revenge on the one who costed me an alpha and my army of dragons" Drago said with a sinister grin.

Before Astrid or her Uncle could do anything Drago jumped out the window and ran, Astrid ran to Hiccup and Finn ran out of the room to give chase to Drago.

"Hiccup ... oh Thor whats wrong what did Drago do to you?" Astrid said as she helped Hiccup to his feet.

Hiccup barely able to stand looked to Astrid and muttered out "Thank you Astrid".

Outside Hiccup's house Finn gave chase to Drago when all of the sudden Drago was tackled by a large viking. Finn stopped to see who tackled Drago and saw a familiar hammer swinging Viking.

"Ugh and what are you still doing on Berk Drago?" Gobber said while pinning Drago to the ground.

"He came to get revenge on the Chief for his loss of his Alpha and dragon army" Finn said looking to Gobber.

"Finn? good to see yeah , i saw someone running from the Chief's house but it was to big to be Hiccup so i charged" Gobber said with a grin.

"Hahahaha too bad its too late ive gotten my revenge soon Berk will be without a Chief once again and the Haddock line will end" Drago said still laughing.

Finn and Gobber were confused by what Drago ment while in Hiccups room Astrid saw a lone bottle on the picked it up and smelled it's contents confused by what was in it.

Back outside Drago kicked Gobber off of him and ran for the edge he had no where to run , no dragon to fly on or place to run Only violent waves and jagged rocks below. He looked to the vikings with no way out but one he smiled and said "Looks like i have no where left to run, hope the dragon master and Baldr have a good meeting".

With that Drago lifted his arm and fell backwards back facing the waters below. He fell before Gobber and Finn could prevent his fall and they watched the viking plummet into the rocky waters and no sign of him to be seen just the broken remains of a boat.

Gobber thought about what Drago was talking about Baldr and became alarmed

"Finn , get to Gothi's house and get her and her medicine bag here on the double this maybe more serious then we know" Gobber said looking to Finn with a very serious look.

"Why?, Gobber do you think its that serious to wake Gothi at this hour?" Finn said not knowing what Gobber was thinking.

Gobber scratched his chin and said "It's something Drago said that concerns me i'm going to check on the Chief , I have a gut feeling we are going to need Gothi on this as well".

Finn agreed and ran to Gothi's house and Gobber went inside Hiccup's house. The old viking made his way to Hiccup's room and saw Hiccup wrapped in Astrid's arms. He could see Hiccup's face and became alarmed he ran to Hiccup's side.

"Astrid i need you to fetch a bowl of cold water and cloth quickly and did you find anything odd in this room?" Gobber said looking at Astrid who showed a face not many have seen before it was a face of fear.

Astrid sat up and handed Gobber the bottle and ran for the items Gobber requested quickly. Gobber looked at the bottle and smelled the contents of the bottle and took his hooks tip and dipped it in the contents and lightly dipped his hook on his tongue. After realizing what it was he quickly spat it out and said "so that's what Drago ment Finn better make it back quick".

Gobber then could smell the unforgettable scent of dragon nip and looked to Toothless he looked and then saw a bowl. Gobber looked at the bowl and the burnt remains of a plant and then shook his head knowing the plant.

"Poor Toothless , well at least he will be well rested that Drago thought of everything" Gobber said looking at the sleeping dragon.

While Gobber and Astrid took care of Hiccup Finn moved as quickly as he could through the wind and rain to Gothi's house. He banged on the old woman's door as hard as he could in hopes she would wake quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Gothi opened the door and took the staff in hand and she whacked Finn over the head. Finn rubbed his head and said "Gothi i'm sorry i know you normally don't do any healing at this hour but it's serious the Chief is ill maybe getting worse we need you".

Gothi was surprised and rushed back inside she grabbed her book and jars of ingredients and came out ready to go. Finn and Gothi quickly left her house and ran to Hiccup's house while inside Astrid was busy downstairs and grabbed what was needed and made her way back upstairs as if being chased by a whispering death.

Gobber made Hiccup lie down on his fathers old bed and Astrid came in and ran to Hiccup's side. She looked to Hiccup then to Gobber and said "Gobber what's wrong with him it's like that time on dragon island".

"Lass calm yourself , your not helping anyone stressing out over whats going on i sent your uncle to fetch Gothi shes the best healer we got if anyone can help him she can" Gobber said trying to comfort the young shield maiden.

Astrid grabbed Hiccups hand and grabbed his desks chair and sat by his side. She looked to Gobber and settled down only a bit , curious by what was in the bottle she said "Gobber do you know what Drago gave Hiccup?".

Gobber rubbed the back of his head before he would answer trying to think of the best way to suddenly Finn and Gothi walked into the room Gothi walked over to Hiccup and checked his forehead and Gobber passed her the bottle.

"Gothi it's mistletoe we need to get it out of his system and soon , Drago slipped Hiccup some in the boys sleep the coward jumped into the sea" Gobber said with a serious tone.

Gothi looked alarmed and quickly grabbed her book from her bag and quickly flipped through pages. She grabbed paper from Hiccup's desk and charcoal and wrote a note and handed it to Gobber for him to read.

"Gothi says she needs a another bowl and cop?" Gobber said looking to Gothi with an eyebrow raised.

She whacked him over the head and Gobber said "Right , right cup she means cup". Fin ran downstairs grabbing the items Gothi needed and she went to work. While Finn assited Gothi , Gobber took Astrid downstairs and placed a pot of yak milk in the fire place and grabbed a couple cups from the shelf. Astrid looked confused trying think of what was happening.

Gobber knew the dragon riders almost as well as their dragons and pulled the pot from the fireplace and poured a glass of hot milk into a cup. He passed it to Astrid and poured one for himself as well he took a drink and then looked into the fireplace.

"Hot yak milk settles the nerves have a drink Astrid" Gobber said with a smile on his face.

"Gobber spare me the honey you know what Drago gave Hiccup tell me whats Mistletoe?" Astrid said with her arms crossed.

"Lass its late and a long story , you really need to get some sleep" Gobber said trying to keep Astrid from anymore worry.

"Gobber , i cant sleep if someone i care about is sick or worse now tell me" Astrid said not budging from he seat.

Gobber sighed and took another drink and began to speak "Astrid , i know whats wrong with Hiccup Drago gave Hiccup a dose of mistletoe its a very dangerous plant"

Astrid looked to the old viking confused by what he was talking about. She then said "Mistletoe? that's some kind of plant what kind is it?".

"A bad one a very dangerous one at that , do you know the story of baldr Astrid?" Gobber said looking to Astrid.

"Baldr he was a son of Odin and Frigg loved by all except his brother Loki who oh no ...Gobber is Hiccup gonna" Astrid suddenly became very pale.

"Dont worry Astrid , Gothi has a cure for it lucky for us its not spear made from the branch i'm sure after Hiccup takes a dose of that cure he should be fine but he maybe in for a rough night" Gobber said then finished the drink.

Finn rushed down the stairs and looked to Gobber "Gobber it's Hiccup ,hes not doing well its bad".

"Great spoke too soon come on Astrid" Goober said in rush.

Astrid and Gobber jumped up and ran upstairs to Hiccup's room , they saw Gothi tending to Hiccup who looked to be in a lot of pain and she ran to Hiccup's bedside while remaining out of Gothi's way.

"Hiccup! , Gothi is there anything i can do to help?" Astrid said looking to the elderly woman.

Gothi pointed to Hiccup and clasped her hands together and Astrid held Hiccup's hand and the young viking chief relaxed a looked to her books and sat the bowl down and began mixing different ingredients to make the cure she grabbed the bottle Gobber gave her that contained the poison and Gothi examined the contents.

Hiccup quickly rose up looking a little green and Gobber quickly handed him a bucket and Hiccup tossed the contents of his stomach into the bucket and laid back down.

"I don't blame the lad mistletoe causes lots of problems what with stomach pains, nausea, blood and heart weakness and blurred vision" Gobber said as he quickly helped Gothi.

Astrid looked over Hiccup seeing Hiccup holding his stomach eyes shut from the pain he was in. Astrid looked to the others and said "He's got stomach pains and obviously nausea don't know about anything else Gobber".

"Good eyes lass keep an eye on him , were almost done with the medicine" Gobber said handing a bottle to Gothi.

Astrid nodded and kept close to Hiccup and Gothi walked over with the medicine she tried handing it to Hiccup but the young chief was in to much pain to take the medicine.

"This isn't good if the Chief cant drink the medicine his will get a lot worse" Gobber said looking at Astrid.

Astrid quickly grabbed the medicine from Gothi and put it all of it in her mouth, She then leaned over Hiccup and pressed her lips to Hiccups ,Gobber and Finn looked to the young shield maiden she poured the medicine from her mouth into his and Hiccup swallowed the medicine.

"Great Thor's thunder Astrid in all my years i never seen medicine administered like that" Gobber said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Hiccup wouldn't take it normally so i thought of the best way to give Hiccup the medicine better i do it then one of you right" Astrid said with her face blushing.

"Well done Astrid but you certainly caught the room off guard with that one" Finn said as he nudged Astrid's arm with his fist.

Gothi looked over Hiccup and saw the color in his face returning and his head felt cool to the touch and he no longer held his stomach. She scribbled on another piece of paper and handed it to Gobber with a smile.

"Gothi says thanks to the medicine and Astrid's quick thinking Hiccup will recover but he wont be doing anything tomorrow, she says he needs to rest and that's healers orders unless he want's a clubbing to his head" Gobber said as he read the note.

He looked to Gothi and said "Your healing skills are top notch as always Gothi but i don't think the bedside manner needs work".

Gothi looked to Gobber raising her staff but before she could give Gobber a good clubbing Astrid got down on her knees and hugged Gothi

"Thank you Gothi ill make sure Hiccup fallows what you wrote" Astrid said to Gothi with a smile and feeling relieved about Hiccup.

Gothi smiled and turned to the door and walked out "Hold on there you old woman let Gobber Walk ya home cant afford to lose you in this storm" Gobber said as he chased after her.

Finn was getting ready to leave and then saw Astrid not moving from Hiccup's rubbed the back of his head while looking to his niece with a sly smile and said "Astrid , Gothi said Hiccup will recover why don't you and i go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow morning".

"Actually Uncle if it's alright i wanna stay here and keep an eye on Hiccup" Astrid said looking to her uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Finn knew his niece well enough to know she wouldn't move and he nodded accepting Astrid's wish and went home after wishing her a good night while Astrid stayed by Hiccups side. It was late in the night and Astrid fell asleep while Toothless had finally awoke to see Astrid asleep sitting next to Hiccup's bed. To Toothless Astrid looked as if she were shivering.

The sleepy dragon lept from his rock and left the room he grabbed a fur blanket from the Chair Stoick would sit in by the fire. The dragon went back upstairs and he moved slowly so he wouldnt startle Astrid. He lifted the fur blanket and placed it on Astrid and climbed back on his rock and went back to sleep.

Astrid awoke moments after and saw she had a fur blanket around her she looked to see if Hiccup had moved but he still laid still unmoved. She looked to see Toothless stretched out and she figured he must have woken up.

"Thanks Toothless, guess i owe you one" Astrid said as she smiled seeing Toothless.

Hiccup opened his eyes and slightly turned his head to see his tired girlfriend"Hey milady , is it morning already?" he said with a smile.

Astrid quickly turned to see Hiccup awake and his forrest green eyes were heavy and barely became thrilled and her eyes began tearing up and she jumped up from her seat.

"Hiccup! , your awake thank valhalla" Astrid said as she threw her arms around his neck tears running down her face.

"Astrid! too tight , too tight" Hiccup said as Astrid squeezed him.

Astrid loosened her grip a little and Hiccup took a breath "Ow wow i feel worse then the time i was hit by the lighting" Hiccup said as he moved.

"Dont reminde me Hiccup,you scared the entire village with that stunt" Astrid said wiping the tears from her eyes. Hiccup tried to sit up and did his best to put his arms around Astrid.

"Drago gave you Mistletoe in your sleep your lucky i was awake and spotted him and my uncle got Gothi here, Berk cant afford to lose another chief" Astrid said as she smiled as Hiccup held her.

"Berk doesn't have to worry about losing another chief as long as i have you by my side Astrid i'm not going anywhere" Hiccup whispered in to Astrid's ear.

Astrid's eyes began to water hearing Hiccups words and Hiccup as gentle as possibly wiped them away.

"Were you sleeping on the floor Astrid?" Hiccup said seeing she was sitting on the floor with a fur blanket.

"I was keeping watch over you in case the medicine didn't work and i guess i fell asleep,Toothless brought me the blanket and i guess he thought i was cold".

The dragon opened his eyes and walked over to Hiccup and Astrid."hey bud glad to see your awake , thanks for looking out for Astrid".

Astrid put her hand on Toothless and smiled "Thanks Toothless ill grab you a salmon in the morning okay?".

The dragon smiled then quickly walked back over to his rock in excitement.

Hiccup looked to Astrid and saw she was tired and figured she must have been up most of the night. He lifted up the fur blankets that were over him.

"Astrid your tired, here lay down i'm feeling alright now so ill just lay over by Toothless and " Hiccup said as he was getting up till Astrid stopped him.

"No way Hiccup you stay in bed , i promised Gothi id look out for you" Astrid said with a firm hand pinning Hiccup down.

"Well then i guess it would be alright if you laid down next to me your not breaking your promise to Gothi and i doubt you wanna sleep next to Toothless with him lighting the rock and all, Also i can't let my girlfriend sleep on the floor when this bed is big enough for two" Hiccup said as he moved over to the side.

Astrid knew there was no winning an argument with Hiccup so she laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest with his heart beat beating a steady calming beat and her eyes feeling so heavy she began to drift slowly back to sleep.

"Hey Astrid?" Hiccup spoke softly.

"Yeah Hiccup? what is it" Astrid said ending with a yawn.

"I just wanted to say thanks" Hiccup said with a smile.

Astrid smiled and fell asleep Hiccup wrapped his arm around the sleeping Shield maiden and pulled the fur blanket over them and fell back to sleep.

Morning had arrived and Hiccup woke up and looked down to see Astrid was still asleep Hiccup decided to rest a little longer so Astrid wouldn't wake up.

Moments later the villagers began leaving their houses and began rebuilding and the sound was heard all the way to Hiccup's house and Astrid began to stir. She sat up and stretched she laid back down and saw Hiccup wide and awake.

"Morning Milady i see you got a decent sleep" Hiccup said with a chuckle.

Astrid lightly punched his arm and said "Shut up , how you feeling babe?".

"Well ive been better this is nothing compared to test flying dragon fly three" Hiccup said as he rested his arm around Astrid.

"Your lucky i decided not to lock you up for that" Astrid said as she got up.

They both then heard a knock at the door and Hiccup said "come in".

Gobber , Gothi fallowed by Finn walked in and greeted the young Chief. Gothi walked over and examined Hiccup and smiled and nodded her head. She grabbed a paper and charcoal and handed it to Gobber.

"Gothi says you may have been born the weakest but you do have a strong heart your showing a fast recovery" Gobber said with a smile.

Hiccup and Astrid were both excited and then Hiccup looked to Gobber seriously "Gobber i know chances are slim but do you think hes still out there".

Gobber looked Hiccup seriously and said "Hiccup even Drago wouldn't have survived a fall on to a ship and angry waters such as those"

Hiccup felt relieved but still showed a look of concern "Just in case have the boats check around for any signs meanwhile the other dragon riders and i".

Astrid moved her axe in front of Hiccup blocking him from getting up.

"The riders will scan the seas and you are staying here even if i have to make you got it" Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded and Gobber said "Even if Drago survived hes more daft then the twins to come back here and try again".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Far out in the ocean floating on a piece of drift wood a body floated in the sea. A terrible terror landed on the body and he put its head down and sniffed the suddenly a hand shot out of the water and grabbed the tiny dragon.

Drago indeed survived the fall but left in a weak state battered and bashed by the rough seas all night left him weak. He lifted his head off the drift wood and saw a island. He was relieved to see it and he let the tiny dragon go and it flew away.

At the same time Berks fishing boats were passing a tiny island with a water logged and angry trader Johann stranded. Mulch and Bucket saw Johann and brought him on board and headed back to berk.

He used what was left of his strength and kicked his legs while holding on to life with the drift wood and kicked his way to the island.

Meanwhile back on berk that morning after talking with Hiccup Gobber left the Chiefs house and grabbed the dragon riders and their dragons.

"What's the deal Gobber why are we up so early" Snotlout said rubbing his eyes.

"Listen hear you lot last night we almost lost the Chief , thanks to Astrid and Finn we were able to get Gothi to Hiccup in time" Gobber said in a serious tone.

"Why who other then Ruffnut and i be crazy enough to be out last night in the storm" Tuff said ending with a yawn.

"Drago came in the night and slipped the Chief poison made from Mistletoe" Gobber said looking to the group.

"But how Drago was dragged away into the sea along with the Bewilder Beast and how did he get Mistle toe" Fishlegs said in disbelief that Drago had returned.

"Well Fishlegs i'm glad you asked apparently Drago some how pulled away and Johann had a run in with him on his boat leaving him stranded and he has choice words for Drago" Gobber said as he looked to Fishlegs.

"Wait why isn't Astrid helping us" Ruffnut said as she looked around.

Gobber rubbed the back of his head "Since the Chief is recovering Astrid is keeping her eye on him".

Everyone wasn't surprised to hear that they new Hiccup wasn't one for sitting still and only Astrid could keep him pinned down.

"Okay everyone ill be leading this troop were going to be searching the sea and the islands close by for Drago, Hiccup believes if Drago survives one fall may have survived another" Gobber said climbing on to his dragon.

The dragon riders climbed on their dragons and they took to the sky and began their search.

While Hiccup tried to move around still feeling weak from what had happened. He took a few steps and tried to make it across the room while Astrid was away. With each step his legs shake and both his legs were about to buckle.

Astrid had come back and tossed a Fish to Toothless she heard footsteps upstairs and ran up to check on Hiccup.

She got to the top of the stairs and saw Hiccup trying to walk and his legs he was about to take another step his legs gave way and he was about to fall.

Astrid moved quickly and grabbed Hiccup before he could hit the floor.

"Hiccup take it easy your still recovering, here lean on me will get you strong again" Astrid said as she put his arm over her shoulder and helped him walk.

"Thanks Astrid i owe you one" Hiccup said as he got back on his feet.

Together they took it slow and Astrid helped get Hiccup moving around and helped him in his recovery.

Drago on the other hand had made it to the island and quickly searched for food. He looked through the trees and found a long branch. It was in arms reach and he snapped it off the tree looking around he found flat stone and he smashed the rock.

He grabbed a shard from the flat rock that had a sharp edge and a piece of fabric from his pant leg and tied the rock to the branch and made a spear.

Drago was ready but what he didn't know he wasn't the only danger on the island for what was inside the mountain was more dangerous.

Drago walked over to the beach and stepped into the water hunting for fish , he was able to catch a large some of fish to eat.

He searched for a way to make a fire but came a crossed a mountain which had an opening on the side. He suddenly could hear a strange sound coming from the cave. He watched and suddenly he saw a group of terrible terrors fly in and then heard loud shrieks of the tiny dragons and then a louder roar knowing no terror made that kind of roar then nothing more came from the cave.

"What in the world was that" Drago said as he walked closer to the cave.

He looked inside the cave and searched and could not see anything except an amber colored substance along the caves walls.

Curious about it ventured further into the cave he silently moved further into the cave with each step he found bones on the floor of the cave with the same substance on the walls.

He walked further and further through the cave and found something moving he walked in closer and saw what was moving.

He looked closer and what had been moving was a dragon he watched the dragon cornering a lone terror and trapping it in the amber.

That's when he suddenly got the idea how to capture the night fury that he thought no longer had a rider.

While Drago thought of the ways to capture the dragon with only a spear in hand the dragon riders searched the sea for signs of Drago.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Drago was amazed by the odd dragon never before seen in these parts of the archipelagos. He tried to move closer but the dragon had spotted him and gave a threatening hiss.

"Amazing never have i seen a beast like you before my eyes" Drago said as he looked at the dragon.

The dragon looked to Drago with equal curiousness the two stared each other down waiting for the other to make a move.

"What brought you out to these waters? , your kind is beyond these seas" Drago said as he tried to figure out why the dragon had come to the archipelagos.

He looked down on the floor and soon realized the reason the dragon had come. It fallowed the flock of dragons that flew to the archipelagos when the alpha made its appearance.

"You were hungry , hunting grounds becoming empty and no matter how loud you played your song no more came so you had to search farther from your nest for food" Drago said smiling.

The dragon started becoming angry hearing the Vikings words it bared its teeth preparing to charge. Drago knew the dragon was getting ready to attack so he got ready. The dragon lunged and Drago waited till he saw the teeth inches away and he jumped out of the way.

The dragon went full speed into a rock wall and while its mind was dazed from the impact Drago jumped on its body and spear inches away from its neck.

Drago leaned down keeping the spear at ready he smiled looking the dragon in its eyes he chuckled.

"Your mine now dragon and we have work to do" Drago said watching the beaten dragon submitting to his will.

The dragon riders flew until the dragons became tired and they had to stop and rest. They saw a small island and landed on the island to rest.

"Is it just me or does this place look familiar to anyone or is it just me?" Snotlout said as he looked around.

"Now that you mention it , it kinda does snot" Tuffnut said looking around.

The riders looked around starting to remember the island but something evaded their minds something important they couldn't remember.

Drago and his newly tamed dragon left the cave and could see the riders and their dragons on the beach and slowly made their way down the mountain and avoided being seen.

They all looked around then suddenly they heard something a haunting sound to them but Gobber didn't know what to think of it.

Then the dragons started to act funny Grump , Barf , Belch , Meatlug and Hookfang shook their riders off. Then flew away into the forest of the island leaving the riders confused and without protection.

"Where did they go , whats going on here" Gobber shouted in confusion.

"I don't know but something about that sound is making me nervous" Fishlegs said as he started to shake.

"Yeah i know what you mean that sound was familiar but i cant remember" Tuff said while scratching his chin.

All the dragon riders were worried wondering what made their dragons fly off until suddenly Snotlout was hit by something it slammed him against a tree pinning him down.

Snotlout looked down seeing the amber colored substance and suddenly remembered what they all forgotten.

"Ah man theres a DEATHSONG HERE SAVE ME AND LETS RUN" Snotlout shouted.

Gobber looked to Snotlout in confusion and said "A what , what in Odins knowledge are you shouting about".

Suddenly four more shots were fired from the forrest trapping the rest of the riders. Ruff and Tuff were pinned together inches apart while Gobber was stuck in place. Fishlegs was stuck to a rather large rock and he was scared of being a Death songs lunch for a second time.

Then out of the forrest they saw the Deathsong leaving the forest and flying towards them.

It landed and growled at each of its trapped prey then suddenly out of the woods they saw Drago and his spear.

Drago looked at all the riders and laughed "So have you come to get your revenge for your fallen Chief ?".

Gobber knew Drago was sure he succeded and it was best to hide the fact the Chief survived and spoke up before anyone else.

"Yes we were coming to take you back to berk to face viking justice , in the village they all thought you perished but i knew better .That little fall wouldn't kill someone as dispicable as you what i didn't count on was another poor dragon falling under your control" Gobber said pretending to be furious.

Tuff looked to Gobber confused then to his sister Ruff and he whispered "Whats Gobber talking about , Hicc...".

Ruff caught on to what Gobber was doing and to the best of her ability to move she headbutted her brother as hard as she could to stop him from talking.

Drago looked to the twins interested in what Tuff said looked to the twins and said "What he say?".

Ruffnut thought fast "What my bro was trying to say was Hiccup and Toothless would plasma blast you and your dragon to Helheim with the rest of the fallen losers".

Drago ignored the obvious taunting's Ruffnut was spouting and walked over to her. He stabbed the spear into the sand and said "Well i guess thats just to bad isn't it your precious dragon master is probably at the doors of Valhalla by now".

Drago grabbed his spear and then climbed on to the Deathsong and said "Now that i know there are other dragons aside from the Alpha that can call dragons im going to lure that Nightfury out and take control of it."

Gobber looked to Drago and said "That fall must have made you daft if you think Toothless will obey you , specially where he already has a new rider and that riders got her sights on you with a sharpened Axe in hand".

Fishlegs smiled and said "Yeah , yeah Astrid's gunning for the one who killed her boyfriend".

Drago laughed remembering Astrid and her face when she saw Hiccup after being poisoned.

"Not only will i have that Dragon under my control but ill make that girl into an example of what will happen if you cross Drago bludvist" Drago said in confidence.

He then took off leaving the riders without their dragon's and he was heading for berk.

"So this might be a stupid question but what in the name of berk was that Fishlegs" Gobber said as he tried to break the amber.

"Save your strength Gobber this stuff doesn't break easily it can only be broken with fire" Snotlout said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well Gobber that was a Death Song its new dragon species we found when we went looking for dragons edge" Fishlegs said as he tried to think of a way to free them.

"Th'ats nice Fishlegs but how about some details on that dragon" Gobber said in annoyance.

"Mystery class , habitat melody island, it uses a hypnotic like song to lure in its prey and then traps them inside this amber like substance and its jaw strength is so strong it can pick up a groncle even when its trapped in its in this amber" Fishlegs said quickly.

Gobber shook his head and said "Well hopefully the Chiefs fully recovered and comes and finds us".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Hiccup continued to work on building back his strength with Astrids help When he was able to walk on his own again they decided I was time to try and fly. They jumped on their dragons and flew around the island until they reached the edge of the woods on the other side of Berk.

They landed in the clearing and walked around till they reached the look off on the island from there they could see far off in the distance. Astrid was amazed she then looked to Hiccup who looked like he was about to faint.

"Hiccup!" Astrid went to grab him before he would fall but instead the clever viking grabbed her and they fell down with her on top of him.

"yeah? Astrid" Hiccup said with a sly smile on his face.

"you sneaky Viking you tricked me just to get me like this?" Astrid said trying to hide her smile.

"Well there were other ways but this seemed to be the most fun" Hiccup said pulling Astrid closer.

She started to laugh until she looked up and saw something coming in the far quickly reach down and took Hiccup's spy glass and looked out again. Through Hiccup's spy glass she could see a lone rider riding on the back of a yellow dragon.

"Hiccup your going to want to see this" Astrid said as she handed him the spy glass.

Hiccup got up and looked to where Astrid was pointing to and he saw the dragon and remembered exactly which dragon it was. Then he saw the rider and became concerned since none of the other riders have returned.

Astrid could see the look on Hiccup's face she knew what he was planning on doing. She immediatly got infront of Hiccup and placed her hands on his chest.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third i know what your planning and don't you dare try it, even with Toothless in your condition for taking on both Drago and a Deathsong" Astrid said in stern yet caring tone.

"Someone has got to stop this Astrid or else he will just keep trying again and again" Hiccup said trying to convince Astrid to let him go.

Astrid didn't want Hiccup to push his luck any further thats when she got an idea.

"Well im still not going to let you fight Drago but i expect the others maybe still alive since they havent returned, take Stormfly she's a tracker class you can find the others easily and Toothless and i will be keeping Drago busy" Astrid said confidenly.

Hiccup thought about it and he knew Astrid could handle a one armed Drago but the Deathsong will be tricky.

"Fine but i dont know if an Alpha can resist the Deathsong's call if Toothless reacts cover his ears" Hiccup said warning Astrid for even the dragons eye didnt have much on Alpha's.

Astrid climber on Toothless and they took to the sky to cut Drago off. Hiccup climbed up on Stormfly and they flew low and out of sight avoiding Drago at all cost.

They flew quickly and avoided Drago , Toothless and Astrid on the other hand flew as fast as a Nightfury's wings could carry them. Toothless flew up high into the sky and Drago was unaware of what flew above him.

Drago had Berk in his sights but suddenly heard the roar of a dragon he looked every where he could but then he looked above. All he could see was the sun in his eyes but then he saw a shadow and it was coming towards him quickly.

The shadow began to spiral moving quickly Drago tried to dodge but it was to late. He had seen a glimpse of what hit him before the Deathsong was thrown off balance.

Drago was able to steady the Deathsong and remain in flight he searched for his attacker. Astrid and Toothless flew up and met Drago eye to eye.

"Your bold child no many have dared tried to challenge me and survived" Drago said as he prepaired to attack.

"Nor will id be the last and when your defeated im going to enjoy a sunset flight" Astrid said in confidence.

"I wont be defeated child and when im done the fearless Hofferson line will be nothing but dust in the history books along with the rest of berk" Drago said with each word filled with more vile then the last.

While Astrid exchanged words with Drago , Hiccup was with Stormflys help was well on his way to the other riders.

"Great job Stormfly we have to hurry and find the others and quickly make it back to berk" Hiccup said as Stormfly began picking up speed.

Back on the island the other riders still trapped in the amber they thought of ways to get out of the amber.

"Couldnt Hookfang light himself up and free himself then us" Ruff said looking to Snotlout.

"He could if he hasn't been eaten yet but i dont know if he could even be in ear shot of us right now" Snotlout said as he rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't hurt to try lad its not like any ships will find us anytime soon" Gobber said.

"Fine HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouted in hopes his dragon would hear.

They suddenly heard a loud roar but it wasn't the roar of a Monsterous nightmare but a Deadly Nadder. They all became nervous because they had no way to defend themselves.

Suddenly they saw a small shadow coming towards them they thought they were food till they soon realized who had come to the island.

Hiccup glidded down and grabbed his sword and with a fluid motion he ran and cut the amber quickly and freed everyone.

He looked to Stormfly who just landed on the beach and said "i got everything done here free the other dragons Stormfly".

The Nadder noded and flew off to where the other riders dragons were. They all were incased in amber and were knocked out by dragon nip except Meatlug who was upside down. Stormfly melted the amber and the other dragons had woken.

They rejoined the riders and everyone got back on their dragons and were looking to get payback.

"So now we got are dragons back what now Chief" Snotlout said as he jumped on Hookfang.

"Drago thinks your dead now would be best to throw him off specially now that your looking fully recovered" Gobber said as he climbed on Grump.

Hiccup put his leather wings back in his pant legs and climbed up on Stormflys back. He looked to the other riders and said "Drago has gone to Berk Astrids keeping him busy we need to get back to Berk as fast as our dragons can get there".

They all nodded and took to the sky and rushed back to Berk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

As Hiccup and the others were racing back to berk Astrid and Drago were getting ready to fight. Astrid was ready with her axe in hand as was Drago with his spear.

"I know this Dragon has a pretty little song all dragons love lets see how you like it Alpha" Drago said looking to Toothless.

The Deathsong extended its wings and its frills vibrated as it played its song. Toothless showed no reaction it surprised Drago and Astrid both.

"Looks like Alpha's dont react to the song , guess Fishlegs will have to update the book of dragons after this" Astrid said as she petted Toothless on his head.

The Death Song fired an amber shot where as Toothless fired a plasma blast making the amber explode. The two dragons exchanged growls and then the Death Song dived down and Toothless gave chase. The two dragons flew down to the village and Astrid and Drago jumped off the dragons and looked to each other.

The Villagers surrounded them but did not interfere knowing the Viking laws of combat and how not to interfere in a duel. Even Fearless Finn didn't interfere for he also fallowed the law but knew Astrid could fight with the best of the villagers.

"Come on Astrid teach that awful retch a lesson" Finn shouted.

"That was a foolish mistake child that dragon cant fly without a rider" Drago said knowing Toothless and his weakness.

"Toothless may not be able to fly but he has other talents , Toothless show that dragon whose boss" Astrid said not taking her eyes off Drago.

Toothless fired another plasma blast at the DeathSong but it dodged and coiled around a tree and roared.

While the dragons exchanged blows Astrid and Drago traded attacks both blocking even with only one arm Drago still challenged Astrid. Drago was strong but Astrid was indeed faster unlike Drago she depended on her speed. She quickly used her axe and cut Drago's spear in half.

Astrid showed to be confident but her confidence left her open Drago feinted and tripped Astrid. She fell to the ground and Drago grabbed her and lifted her off her feet.

Toothless turned long enough to see Astrid he was about to rush to her side but then the DeathSong fired another shot and encased Toothless in amber.

Finn along with the other Villagers were ready to move in but then Drago threw Astrid to the ground. He put his foot down on Astrid pinning her down and grabbed the broken spear and he held it down to her side.

"Get back or else the girl will meet the same fate as the Chief" Drago said laughing.

He leaned down closer to Astrid he quietly whispered in her ear "Your rather a beautiful little flower aren't you but that pride and over confidence is a shame maybe i should relieve you of that in front of the entire village".

Astrid started getting angry and struggled to get out from Drago's pin but she couldn't her anger soon vanished and replaced with laughter once she looked out across the thought she had gone daft even her own Uncle didnt know what was going on her head this wasn't something to laugh about.

"Whats all this then why are you laughing" Drago growled.

Astrid smiled and said "Your about to fall".

Suddenly Drago was knocked off Astrid and the Village was shocked the other riders landed on Berk. Drago looked up and suddenly became pale as if he were looking at a ghost. There before his eyes stood Hiccup with Sword in hand.

Stormfly landed by Toothless and melted the amber and freed looked to Astrid and saw her looking beaten up he quickly became angry and grabbed Drago and lifted him to his feet and pushed him away.

"you how is this possible your supposed to be dead i killed you"Drago said in shock.

Hiccup raised his sword and it was pointed at Drago and Toothless rushed to his side.

"Toothless get that dragon off my island" Hiccup said and his dragon began to looked to the Death Song and gave a loud belowing roar.

The Death Song began to shutter and it flew off the island quickly without looking back. Drago watched as his only means to escape left him on his own.

"No where to run Drago this time you will face justice" Hiccup said in anger.

Drago enraged by his failure and he grabbed the broken spear and charged fast. Toothless was about to charge a head but Hiccup stopped him and charged two Vikings clashed but when Drago's spear collided with Hiccup's sword it ignited the spear.

Hiccup and Drago continued to fight Hiccup kept hitting the spear till the spear burned down to the handle Drago was left with no choice he threw it away before it burned him.

Hiccup raised his sword to Drago and kicked him to the ground and with every fibre in his being he wanted to cut Drago down.

"Go on boy strike me down get revenge for your fathers death" Drago said as he tried to force Hiccups hand.

Hiccup prepaired to grant Drago's wish and everyone was in amazement of what Hiccup would do next. Astrid looked to Hiccup and ran to his side and quickly grabbed his arm to prevent him from making the wrong choice.

He stopped then looked to her "Why are you stopping me? and after what he did to you".

"Hiccup think would your father have wanted this , do you think i would want this , you were chosen to lead Berk cause you chose to do what is right" Astrid said loosening her grip on his arm.

Hiccup thought for a moment and knew his father would want him to make the right choice. He looked to Astrid and knew as much as Drago deserved what was coming to him he decided to spare his life.

Hiccup sheethed his sword but his anger didn't vanish he balled his hand into a fist and looked to Drago and punched the viking as hard as he could. Knocking Drago flat on the ground he stepped on Drago's remaining arm and grabbed Drago by his collar.

"Im sparring your life cause my father wouldn't want me to end up being like you" Hiccup said then joined Astrid.

Hiccup looked to Gobber and Finn and said "Restrain Drago i want him to be taken on a one way trip to Outcast island Drago is to be locked up in the deepest level of the prison".

Gobber smiled and said "Right away chief will have him there".

Gobber and Finn chained the unconcious Drago so tight he wouldn't be able to move one finger. They then threw him in a cage and locked it up and Hiccup climbed on Toothless and Astrid joined him.

"Okay bud lets get Drago where he belongs and put this nightmare behind us" Hiccup said to Toothless who gave a happy growl.

Toothless extended his wings and took to the air StormFly grabbed the cage and took off after they left Hiccup looked to the other riders and said "Thanks you guys now help out the village while we deliver Drago".

The riders nodded and the Two riders and their dragons flew off to the direction of Outcast island to deliver Drago.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Hiccup and Astrid flew on Toothless with Stormfly fallowing behind with Drago still locked up. They flew through the sky until they reached their destination Outcast island.

Outcast island the island opposite to Berk in every way it was surrounded by sharp rocks and raging waters. It was home to the Outcasts and Alvin the treacherous a viking many feared.

Toothless touched down on the island and it was not before long the Outcasts surrounded Hiccup and Astrid and their dragons. The Outcasts raised their weapons and the dragons began to growl and Stormfly's tail was raised ready to fire her quils.

Walking out from the shadows Alvin the treacherous made his presence known. He looked and saw Hiccup and Toothless and raised his hand and the outcasts put their weapons down.

"Sorry bout that Hiccup they've been on the edge since Daggur has rejoined our humble island , cant afford to let him escape again" Alvin said as he shook Hiccup's hand.

"Its quiet alright Alvin , we brought you a new guest meet Drago bludvist" Hiccup said as he waved to Stormfly.

Stormfly lifted the cage and dropped it in front of Alvin he looked into the cage and saw Drago then looked back to Hiccup.

"Drago bludvist what this one do to earn residence on our island" Alvin said curious seeing Drago in the cage.

Hiccup looked to Drago then back to Alvin "Hes tried to kill me , take over berk and he had my father killed".

Alvin was shocked then gave Drago a glare most foul "He offed my good friend has he, i guess that makes you the Chief now doesn't it Hiccup".

Hiccup nodded Alvin was impressed he turned and pointed to the outcasts then he pointed to the cage and the Outcasts grabbed the cage and lifted it off the ground and awaited further orders.

"Come along Chief of Berk we have a special place for the likes of Drago , you lot bring the prisoner to the prison" Alvin said as he took the lead and with a wave of his hand the outcasts fallowed carrying the cage.

They walked into the Outcasts village Hiccup and Astrid fallowed Alvin to a platform That was hanging over a very deep looking pit. They took a step on the platform which looked to have been made by the bones of a dragon.

Toothless and Stormfly growled but Hiccup looked to the dragons and said "Its okay you guys stay here will call for you if we need you".

The dragons nodded and the outcasts carrying Drago's cage got on the platform. The other Outcasts started turning a wench lowering the platform. Down deep into the heart of the island they went. Hiccup and Astrid could see familiar members of the berserkers as they traveled deeper.

"How did you create this prison Alvin" Hiccup said curiously.

"Why it was my dragon Ground Splitter loves making tunnels that one" Alvin said as he scratched his chin.

They reached the ground level of the pit they saw more dragon bones but these bones were made into a dome. The dome was guarded by two of the Outcast Armies strongest warriors loyal to only Alvin. Hiccup and Astrid looked down the pit and saw Dagur the deranged chained to the wall.

Alvin looked to Hiccup and Astrid and said "Welcome to the lowest part of Outcast islands prison where we house only the special few".

Astrid looked to Alvin and said "by special few do you mean the most dangerous?".

Alvin smiled "right you are lass so far only Dagur is the only residence but now hes going to have a cell mate".

Alvin walked over and banged on the cage holding Drago the loud bang startled Drago and he looked around then saw Alvin's face.

"Wha...what am i doing here" Drago said in anger.

Alvin smiled "Welcome to Outcast islands prison where you will be spending the rest of your days i am the Chief Alvin the treacherous friend of Hiccup and Stoick the vast".

Alvin opened the cage and grabbed Drago by the chains that bound him and the guards opened the dome and Alvin tossed Drago in.

Drago fell hitting the ground hard and the Guards closed the dome.

Dagur looked to his new Cell mate and said "let me guess tried to off Hiccup and take over berk?".

Hiccup looked to Alvin and said "Alvin there is no way for him or Dagur to get back up is there".

Alvin looked Hiccup seeing how concerned he was and he said "They wont be going anywhere that pits too deep for either one to climb out i give my word as a treacherous".

Hiccup nodded and Alvin walked them out and back to the platform and the rose out of the pit. They got off the platform and Alvin shook Hiccups hand and they parted ways and Hiccup climbed up on Toothless.

He looked to Astrid and smiled "Its getting close to sunset how bout a ride home".

Hiccup extended out his hand Astrid pretended to think about it trying to make Hiccup nervous and with a sly smile she said "Stormfly head home without me". With that Stormfly took off into the sky Astrid then grabbed Hiccups hand and he pulled her up on to Toothless.

Toothless began to run and he moved quickly then jumped taking off into the sky. They flew off into the sunset heading home. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup as tight as she could not wanting to let go.

Hiccup smiled and pulled Astrid in front of him curious Astrid looked to Hiccup and said "What it is it Hiccup?".

He looked to his girlfriend and said "Well i just wanted a better look at the beauty of milady and" , Hiccup leaned in and pressed his lips against hers which made her blush after they kissed they watched as the sun set on a day they both would never forget.


End file.
